gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Buttbutt
Question for you Hi, I'm assuming you're the primary person for the Joe wiki? I wanted to see if it was okay with you to re-do the comic page templates. We can redo them to where it does more autocategories and stuff to tie in more to the character bio's. Just an idea. Eetmi 02:32, 9 April 2009 (UTC) : I am not - I just happened to be busy today. You want Destron Commander. --buttbutt 03:18, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Strings of Numbers Good point about people not respecting strings of numbers. Now, a name like ButtButt is something they certainly will respect! HaarFager 22:28, 19 March 2009 (UTC) : Ha! It's an old inside joke, a bit of nonsense that really just means "placeholder." I could always claim that it refers to a part of a rifle, right? --buttbutt 22:31, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::Hmmm.... I never thought of that! That's funny! HaarFager 22:39, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hi, Buttbutt, I'm Shawn, a member of Wikia's Entertainment team. I've been taking a look at what you've been doing on the wiki lately. I've liked seeing how you've been diligent about cleaning up stuff and making sure vandalism gets reverted, good job on that! It's a huge help. Is there any specific content work you're doing right now, like new articles or updating older stuff in a particular topic? I wanted to let you know that the Entertainment team is here to help out with stuff. Is there anything you need? Shawn (talk) 18:23, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Good concerns about the 12-inch areas, I can see why you'd want to shore those up. Do you belong to any G. I. Joe forums or websites? It might be a good idea to try and recruit some people you know to help out. If nothing else there's a wealth of information found on http://www.hisstank.com/ and http://www.yojoe.com/ Movie promotion Heya, just wanted to drop a quick note saying that Wikia is going to be making some spotlight graphics to promote the upcoming Joe movie that will be sending people to the wiki. Thanks! Shawn (talk) 05:10, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :On the subject of promotion, I've been noticing your work on the wiki since the beginning of 2009 - would you be interested at all in becoming a new admin? There's only really one active one at the moment, and what with the potential for new people coming in for the movie, we could really use another one. Shawn (talk) 16:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'd be honored! If nothing else, it'll help make it easier to clean up after vandals. THank you for the offer! --buttbutt 06:28, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Main Page Refresh Speaking again of movie promotion, I made a new mockup of the main page to try and get it looking a little better for all the new people coming in while we have spotlights and promotion running. I'd like to get it put up on the actual main page as soon as possible. I think it'll be really great at getting new users to take a look around an edit. What I did was: *I redid some of the graphics to make them a little more eye-catching *I added a countdown timer for the movie *I added a column to the right-hand-side of the page to tighten up the look of the main page information in general and added a few relevant images to make the page more visually pleasing in general *I took out a bunch of redundant links, as having too many/too many redundant links can seriously hurt a wiki's Google ranking when it comes up in searches. This included the Help box links, as there's several other help resource links on the main page, as well as the Wikia Entertainment footer, as we don't use those on new Entertainment wikis any more. Plus, people just don't ever look at Help boxes or footers with a lot of text *With the new space freed up from getting rid of redundant links, I made a prototype Featured Article box which should be more appealing to new users, and can have new content rotated in regularly As you can see the majority of the information and graphics are the same. I have some more relatively easy tricks to improve Google search engine optimization and getting new editors interested when they check out your wiki. I'll talk about those soon, but first things first, I'd like to refresh the main page soon, hopefully even today. Take a look at what I did here and please let me know what you think! Shawn (talk) 06:29, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed the change earlier, and I like it: I think it looks really sharp! --buttbutt 02:44, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hi, Buttbutt! I'm Scott, I work with Shawn on the Entertainment Team. We came up with a version 2 for the main page design and we were hoping to get some feedback. Check it out here: User:JoePlay/mainpage. What pages do you think would be good to link to fron the Contents and Did You Know sections? —Scott (talk) 16:45, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::The version 2 looks really good! I'd probably take the "G.I. Joe vs. Cobra" out of the contents, and replace it with separate links for Real American Hero, Sigma 6, and the movie - even though those are all under the "Joe vs. Cobra" header, they're distinct enough that we want new visitors to be able to find them easily. For the "Did you know?" section (a clever addition, by the way), will that show everything we have in the list, or just pull a random set out of a complete list, like Wookiepedia's does? --buttbutt 06:15, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, so we've put the new skin and front page up. Here's what it should look like. What do you think? Please feel free to tweak what you think needs to be changed. —Scott (talk) 20:26, 16 July 2009 (UTC) New skin too First, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Joe and I'm on the Wikia Gaming team. Lately, we've been focusing a lot on main page redesigns and new skins, so I was asked to come help out. In addition to that new main page design, I also made a new skin that focuses on the G.I. Joe Resolute color theme. Check out this preview screenshot here and let me know what you think. If you like it, I'll take care of setting it up. JoePlay (talk) 21:11, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Admin Status: Hi Buttbutt, I just went in and gave you admin rights. You should be all set! Lemme know if you have any issues or questions. -- Karim (talk) 17:12, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Thank you very much! I hope I can continue to make Joepedia a better place! --buttbutt 18:29, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the hi, & what not to do massage. Alot of my pitchers are labeled, had a missforchaint upload at Deviant Art. I toke it down as soon as I saw what went up. I never went back.--Chrisred 22:56, 22 July 2009 (UTC) you know... you know you could get blocked for an innapropriate username. o.O--''~{GG )~(has low tolerance)'' 22:13, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Hi I'm JosephFrost0304. Do you know when the next set of 48 cards of the GI Joe fire fight game come out. I saw them on gijoefirefight.com. The have a card of Kamakura, Hawk and many others.-JosephFrost0304 Just a Nitpick The picture of Movie Storm Shadow's first figure has his warhead launcher reversed. If you like, I can provide a correct photo. I don't mind if you resize my Storm Shadow pic, but let me keep my credit to it. Okay cool, thanks. I have more of the opened figures, so if any need redoing, let me know. -Hey I took some pictures of my Accelerator Suit Duke and Ripcord in action. If we ever make a page for the Delta Six Accelerator Suit, they can be good reference pics. Just a thought. Vandalism Are you able to delete this edit from the database? (Don't click on the link it added - it's disgusting and hard to kill.) Also do you think the front page could use any protection for the time being? Timrollpickering 00:32, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Scrap-Iron done He didn't have that many links so I've done them manually and created the disambig. Timrollpickering 12:58, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Bot update I've had the reply back to my flag request: :'' > Please can User:Charibot be flagged as a bot on this Wiki, thus'' :> allowing it to handle the large task of redirect fixing? :''Hello. Have you discussed this with the admins of the wiki? As you are not your self an admin, this does need to be requested by one of them or have their approval. Please post a message on their talk pages, and let them discuss this with each other and the community. Should they agree with this, please link me to the discussion, or have one of them make the request. Thanks and have a nice day. Can you put in a supporting request? 17:13, September 15, 2009 (UTC)